The preparation of bromourea as a biocide solution was described previously, and it employed the direct bromination of a concentrated solution of urea with Br2. Although the bromourea prepared by this method showed significant biocidal activity, it had only limited stability, especially under elevated temperatures. A chlorourea solution can be prepared via the chlorination of a concentrated urea solution and transported to the treatment site, where the bromourea solution can be prepared by mixing the chlorourea solution with an equimolar amount of NaBr (based on the total Cl2). However, even the chlorourea has only limited stability at higher temperatures. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an alternative technology providing stock solutions with increased stability to be transported to the desired treatment site and to be employed in forming a bromourea solution in situ, without the drawbacks of the previous materials and methods.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for manufacturing a bromourea derivative solution on the site of need, comprising combining at least two aqueous solutions having a stability sufficiently high to be safely transported to the site of need.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a solution of bromourea derivative on the site of need, comprising reacting at least two aqueous streams comprising at least two reactants of relatively high stability.
Other objects and advantages of present invention will appear as description proceeds.